


A Classic Horror Movie on Valentine's Day

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I may add a second chapter, I'm not sure yet, Short, Throy, friday the 13th is a classic, horror movies, just pure fluff and cuddling and throy just being a cute couple, roy can't say no to thea, thea always wins, thea likes horror movies on valentines day, throy fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some cute fluff of Thea and Roy on Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Classic Horror Movie on Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> It came to my awareness that there isn't enough just Thea/Roy fics out there so I made this.

Thea looked at her boyfriend with her best puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

"Oliver's gonna kill me if I don't get to the Foundry soon." Roy protested.

"He'll just have to go through me." Thea said.

Roy looked into his girlfriend's eyes, "Thea-"

Thea cut him off with a kiss, "Please? It's Valentines day!"

"Fine, but you're the one who gets to explain that I missed patroling for a silly movie." Roy said, giving up.

"Deal." Thea said with a cute smile, "And it's not a silly movie! Friday the 13th is a classic!"

"Thea," Roy said, "you're the only person I know who watches horror movies on Valentines day."

"I know." Thea said.

Roy shook his head with a sigh.

"What?" Thea asked.

"Nothing." Roy replied simply, "I just love you so much."

Roy decided to prove his point by kissing Thea, pulling her closer by her belt loops on her skinny jeans and deepening the kiss.

Thea pushed him away.

" _Movie_." She insisted. 

Roy sighed, "I just can't win, can I?"

"Nope." Thea said, popping the 'p' and putting on a cute smile.

 

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

 

"Popcorn?" Thea asked.

"Check." Roy said holding up the bowl of popcorn, "Movie in the TV?"

"Check." Thea said grabbing a piece of popcorn and popping it into her mouth, "Shall we begin?"

"Yeah." Roy said, pecking a kiss on Thea's cheek.

Thea smiled and pressed play, then scooped up a handful of popcorn and popped it into her mouth, snuggling closer to Roy.

Roy smiled and wrapped an arm around Thea, holding her close, ready for the movie and whatever came afterwards.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what happened here. It just kinda happened.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it, please leave comments and reviews. :)  
> Peace,  
> detective_in_a_fez_with_wings


End file.
